X-Nauts
The X-Nauts are an intergalactic force who were determined in finding the Crystal Stars. They are comprised mainly X-Nauts who serve Lord Crump and Grodus. Their main base is stationed on the Moon. Interaction within Chapters Prologue At the very beginning of the game, as Mario enters Rougeport, he notices a goomba, whom is Goombella, being pressed for information on the crystal stars by Lord Crump and two X-Nauts, When mario steps up, he is engaged in battle with Lord Crump. After his defeat, he summons many X-Nauts upon mario and Goombella. Nevertheless, The duo escape unharmed. After realizing their escape, Lord Crump returns to the Base to report to Groudus. Chapter 2 In chapter 2, Grodus finds out that mario has obtained a Crystal star leading him to send the Shadow Sirens after mario in Boggly Woods. There, however, they forget the picture of Mario and he passes them up without trouble. Later, Mario is recoignized by the trio and is forced to battle them. Upon reaching the Great Tree, Mario finds that the tree is being scoured by the X-Nauts for the Emerald Star. By finally obtaining the star, Lord Crump leaps in and sets a bomb to explode. The tree's exit must be reached before the bomb detonates. Upon reaching the exit, Lord Crump brings out the Magnus Von Grapple and attempts to fight Mario. He is ultimately beaten and the Emerald star is obtained. Chapter 5 At rougeport, Lord Crump in disguise boards Flavio's ship in order to reach Keehaul Key to spy on Mario. He keeps his cover until you obtain the Sapphire Star. He then appears on a large battleship and attemps to blast Mario and Crew away with cannon fire. In order to defeat Lord Crump, Mario must call on the help of Cortez. Cortez and Mario with the rest of the group sail out on his ship and lock in battle with Lord Crump's ship. The two forces board eachother's boats starting a battle with Lord Crump. After he is defeated a second time, Crump reatreats. Leaving mario to return to Rougeport. Chapter 7 In Chapter 7, Mario must locate the Fahr Outpost and convince the bomb ombs there to be blasted to the moon where the next and last crystal star is. Upon reaching the moon, mario finds himself at the entrance of the X-Naut Fortress. There, he must locate the many elavator keys to acess differant levels of the Base. After reaching a large room, lord crump surprises the Mario Crew by Displaying the Magnus Von Grapple 2.0. The defeat of the machine brings destruction to the establishment and the explosion sends Lord Crump flying through space. Chapter 8 In the Final Chapter, Mario must traverse through the finally opened The Thousand-Year Door. Upon reahing the room before the shadow queens lair, Grodus is there waiting for him. By making his way through the opened door and by stalling mario with the Shadow Sirens, he made it to the lair before Mario did. After Grodus's defeat, Bowser crashed through the ceiling along with Kammy Koopa. They stalled mario long eneough for Grodus to escape to the Inner Sanctum of the Shadow Queen's lair. Grodus then awakens the shadow queen with Peach . Grodus, asks for world domination by her side but he is quickly disposed of by the Shadow Queen Herself. Epilogue In the end, after the shadow queens deafeat, The X-Nauts have survived and are now living peacefully in Poshley heights along with Crump and Grodus (who was reduced to only his head), and they all have changed their evil ways and are no longer causing mischief, which explains why they have stopped appearing in places like their old fortress to attack Mario, which is now only inhabited by TEC who oddly survived after Grodus destroyed him. Princess Peach is safely returned home. Places such as the great tree show signs of X-Naut Presense such as the Two Large Cages the Punis were confined in and the automatic doors that dot the Tree. The X-Nauts Top Officers Lord Crump The Nefarious officer dons a black suit with a white X across it. He also wears a red cape and a horned hat with matching colored shoes. He also Wears the common Eye wear that all X-Nauts do. Lord Crump is responsible for locating the Crystal Stars and keeping them away from Mario. He is quite lazy as he waits for Mario to obtain the Star first then he steals it at the last minute. In each attempt, he succumbs to Mario and he seemed to be done for at the end of Chapter 7, although in Goombella's ending email it is shown that he survived and is now living in Poshley Heights with Grodus and the other X-Nauts. He is known for his famous laugh and his habit of saying "Crud" Command of X-Nauts Lord Crump always has several X-Nauts at his side. He seems like a Platoon leader or Military Commander as he issues orders to the X-Nauts himself given from Grodus. Trivia *In Keelhaul key, Lord Crump breaks the fourth wall at one point when he points out that "you" must know who he really is by now. When One of mario's partners asks what he meant, he disregards the question. Lord Crump is realy refering to the player playing the game who can easily tell it is him. Grodus Grodus is the supreme leader of all X-Nauts. Wearing a long coat with a large collar, he weilds a staff capable of many magical attacks in battle. Grodus appears to be very old in age yet he is also very bulky. Atop his Head is a strange looking device that seems to be his brain which annotates him to be extremely smart. He favors ruling the world in which he hopes to accomplish with the power of the Shadow Queen which can only be brought back about with peach. Trivia *When hes is destroyed by the Shadow queen, his helmet is left remaining suggesting that he posses no real mind or perhaps one aided by a computer. Shadow Sirens Made up of Vivian, Beldam, and Marilyn, these three witches are sent out by Grodus to stall Mario on his quest. They resemble sirens, a word for a mermaid who brings sailors to their deaths by their beauty. They are always attached to the ground by small tails and can teleport through the ground. Each siren has a different color and personality. Vivian, who uses fire and has a red cap. She is shy and timid yet freindly. Marilyn is fat and yellow capped, bearing strong, physical attacks rather than magical ones. She can only speak gibberish and seems dim-witted. Beldam is the oldest and nastiest of the bunch. Having a long nose, an eerie smile, and a blue cap, she specializes in ice based attacks. Beldam behaves in the same manner as a hag does as she is mean and cold hearted. Later in the game, as Vivian joins your side, Doopliss replaces the gap in the Shadow Sirens. Lower Members X-Nauts The underlings of the association. They carry out work and follow orders given by Crump and Grodus, They consist of X-Nauts, Elite X-Nauts and X-Naut Phds. Yux Yux are strange, X shaped creatures that are created by the X-Nauts to assist them in taking over the great tree. The Yux can create smaller, Mini-Yuxes that protect them from damage. There are also Z-Yuxes and one X-Yux found on the moon. Magnus Von Grapple and 2.0 These machines are summoned and controlled by Lord Crump to attck mario in an attempt to retreive the Crystal Stars. The Magnus Von Grapple is a pink robot with an X across the middle. It has two detachable arms. Lord Crump sits atop the Mechanism controlling it. The Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 is a more powerful machine with A Black Body with a yellow Xacross it. It also dans a large red "2" on its chest. TEC TEC is a supercomputer that knows everything. It does not, however, understand the concept of love yet feels it towards Princess Peach. After frequent visits from her, TEC understands that he loves her and admits it quite speedily at the imminent destruction of the Fortress. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters